Duke G. Fugu/Personality and Relationships
Personality Duke is your all around seasoned warrior, he has a full understanding of several fighting styles and basically knows alot about it. But his true colors show a quite a destructive personality and loves demolition to an extreme level. So he doesn't seem to care about what gets in his way of rampages. So as such he is easily angered by any comment and he hates to be called fat or something along the lines. Even though it is his devil fruit that allows to be like a blowfish, he hates being called fat or pink at that. He hates the color pink and being called pinky or any other related name, so he has no pride in his own race. He had commented countless times that he is glad that he had slaughtered them all and he wouldn't have to look at their faces ever again. It would appear much like Dr. Slugger, Duke is seen with a grin on his face at most times. With this he has a certain amount of pride in his own abilities, not scared to show them off. But rather he enjoys showing off his skills as a warrior and King Bijou's right hand. Duke seems have a bad habit of having things in sets of three, he believes that three is his lucky number. So as such many of his attacks are attributed to this belief, so he often will sever speak with three words pause and then three words again. Believing that even numbers are just bad luck all together, so often he will comment on such beliefs. As a warrior he does have certain things in order for him to get the victory in the world, so often some kind of chant or something to help him gain the victory. Relationships King Bijou Fold Among the few followers of King Bijou, Duke is a very respected warrior and as such. He has a certain degree of fear and is listened to whenever he gives orders to other. It also would appear that Duke has a bit of authority over Hozaru and the blade seems to listen to him. As shown whenever King Bijou had given Hozaru to Duke to use for an attack on an island. King Bijou Duke is extremely loyal to King Bijou and it would appear that, King Bijou speaks very highly of his skills. He trusts his skills to the point that he allows to destroy but often tells him to not break a sweat and as such, King Bijou does allow him to destroy whatever he wants. But King Bijou often does find Duke's good luck rituals strange, often thinking that it is stupid and pointless. Dr. Slugger They have an odd relationship, Duke gets annoyed of Sluggers phrase "MY MY MY" and his obsession with baseball. With all of the puns Slugger makes, it drive Duke crazy to the point that he threats to kill the doctor and the doctor replies back calling the man a pink mess. But even though they often don't see eye to eye, they both can work and fight together in order for a victory. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages